Ghost Hunt
by Chelsealovesreading101
Summary: I'm not good at this thing so I'm going to tell u one thing this story is my first Naru and Mai story so don't be to mean but give me ideas and i will try and put them in so if u can't tell this story is a Mai x naru... thank I'm telling you that I don't update all the time i will try my best to but please still with me .. thank you
1. Chapter 1

Mai POV

I just got out of work and now I'm heading home but when I was walking a person grab me and pull me to her/him and hug me. I was sacred then I look up to see it was naru who was hugging me.  
"I thought you were mad at me " I said while look into those amazing blue eyes  
" Mai I want you to stay at my house tonight ,I'm worried about you and your Pk are getting stronger and they are hurting you when your in the dreams land ". He stop talking because I kiss him I don't believe what I'm doing but I can't stop myself anymore.

"Mai why did you do that " said naru .he did look happy about it.

"I don't know if I can hold it back anymore ... Naru I'm madly in love with u ". I don't know if he would say it back but.. Idk .  
"Mai I love u too... Its hard for me to tell my feelings.. And u know that".  
I nod my head in understanding and was in la la land.

Time skip to Mai apartment building

" oh Mai are u ready ..i want to go before its to dark and cold ". Naru said putting my shoes on and my coat .  
"yeah im ready all i have to do it lock the door ". so we walk out the door , mai lock the door and we walk to my apartment .

*Skip walk *

when we got their Mai and i take off are shoes and i show her where everything was ." oh and Mai ...i don't have a guest room because i put my office there so you can sleep with me or the coach " Mai blush then she smile at me ." while if you don't care i guess i can sleep with you ".  
i smile and i grab clothes for me to change in and Mai walk in my bathroom and got dress. I lay down on my bed waiting for Mai to come out. The bathroom door open and felt the other side of the bed push down a little. I said good night to Mai and she said goodnight to me and Mai passed out and i wrap my arms around her and fell asleep knowing my Mai loved me and shes safe ...i think

aha while i said i would make it longer for u us ...so if u think i can do better then tell me or give me ideas ..while its late so night guys


	2. Chapter 2

on one pov .

Mai woke up with warm arms around her ..she was scared then she remembers that her and naru are together now ...but Mai still cant believe that he loves her .. Mai crush loves her aha.. I'm so happy.

Mai felt naru move a little and she look at the clock to see that it was 5:00 still so she got closer to him and she fall asleep ...but she got one of her dreams.

Mai dream .

the girl was saying things again but this time she saw people ..killing her like she wasn't even their before ... when Mai saw that and was going to cry when she saw gene walking her to a new past and she saw her old house but she didn't say anything about it ...then they were in the house and it looks like nothing change and Mai saw her dad and mom talk. they were talking about a girl and how/when she died, she going to go after Mai and then mai saw herself , then gene showed her a new thing and saw her dad fighting the girl off and mai was with her mom and they run away from the house ...then gene started talking about what was happening till she heard someone calling her then gene said " mai my brother is calling for you, i think you should wake up before he starts yelling at me again " mai laugh and said "bye gene" and she was in the really world .

end of mai dream .

when mai woke up she was breathing hard for all the powers she used and then she look around and saw naru walking back in and handed her a cup of tea so it can help her calm down and when naru handed her that she said "thank u" and all naru did was nod . when mai look at the clock she knew it was time to leave so she got up and walk to naru bathroom and got dress in a black and write dress with her black hat and her black converse and walk out and saw that naru was wearing a white under shirt and his black coat and black skinny jeans and his black converse ...when mai saw that she was like wow .

naru pov .

when i was going though my clothes and saw that i had no work clothes , i had to wear my black skinning jeans and my work white under shirt and my black converse ...i look like Mai aha i hope she likes it .  
when i walk out of my room i saw mai walking to the tea and started making tea and when she ..saw me she was so ...wowed that i was blushing a little and look at myself and saw that i did look good . i look back at mai and saw how cute she look and when i told her that she was red it was so cute haha ..then i look at the time and saw it was time to go so i said " mai are you ready because were late and we have a case we have to go to".

" yeah im ready lets go before monk thinks ..i don't want to see him anymore ". i smirk then we were off .


	3. Chapter 3

naru pov

mai and i walk out the house and started walking to SPR . we were holding hand and when we pass girls ..while lets just say they were flirting with me and mai got piss but i kiss her and she was fine .. till we got there . when we walk in mai and i had one more kiss before we walk in because we don't want them to know yet .

i walk in and headed for my office and yell to mai for some tea and i heard her say " but i just walk in " i was going to laugh till i remember were at work .  
i did my work after like 10 mins mai walk in with my tea and told me that monk and ayako are here , so after she said that i got up and walk out the door with mai behind me .

" naru .. when are we leave i hate waiting " ayako says shes very annoying but i still care for her like mai says she is the mother in the "family ".  
" when everyone gets here" i said and seat next to mai on my black couch .

" hey naru u look different in those clothes i didn't know u had the same clothes mai wears all the time " ask monk hah i forget i dont wear these stuff at work only mai does because she ask one day if she had to dress good but i didn't care so i said i dont care ."i wear this today because i didn't have my normal clothes ."

"while naru i think u should wear that more because one, you look good in it and two mai thinks u look hot in them right mai " monk said ask .

"yeah he does ...wait what ...oh monk your so annoying " said mai with her face all red, god she so cute i just want to kiss her ..damn it ." oh mai your so cute ha ha "

i heard the door open to john walking in with masako holding hands ..oh yeah i forget masako and john are dating from the last case when masako almost died and john told her his feelings and p.s if mai didn't find masako then she wouldn't be with us right now .  
" hello john and masako lets head .. LIN LETS GO " i yelled out . then mai and i walk out to the van and seat down together ..Lin knows about me and mai so its fine if me and her are lovey dove. so i grab mai hand in mine and look at her then at the others and saw monk starting the car while monk and ayako fighting about something .

i look at mai again and saw her looking at her phone and reading ..it look like a story i wrote then i saw the name and it was one of mine and (mai knows about me and gene so yeah ). i pulled out my book and started reading it and then i felt something on my shoulder.  
i look down to see Mai's head there looking at her phone still and she put her headphones on and I saw one not in her ear so i put that one in my ear ... i know i know i told everyone that i didn't like music but i do ...it help with me claiming down and i like rock music and song rap but not a lot . when i listen to the song it was black veil brides .. in the end . it was OK but hey i never really listen to music .


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No one pov./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mai and Naru were sleeping still listening to the music and lin was drive and would look at mai and Naru. Then Lin got a phone call and it was from monk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hey lin do u think we should stop and get food because I think im going to need gas.. Or were walking ". Said monk then Lin look at his gas and saw they need some to. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" same here there's a Gas Station coming up so we can stop there ". Said Lin and all monk said was ok and then hang up then lin look at Naru and mai, he saw Naru waking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Naru were going to stop at the Gas Station because one we need gas and two we need to eat lunch "Lin said while looking at the road and was going to pull up to the Gas Station. "that's fine I'm sure mai going to wake up soon so it's fine " ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Naru look down and saw her head laying on his shoulder still and she look really pale then out of no where mai set up fast and was trying to catch her breath ...she was all sweaty and breathing heavily so that's means mai had one those dreams./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hey mai.. Are u ok and we're stopping at a Gas Station so u can get something to eat ." Said Naru who grab mai hand and worried about her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yeah I'm hungry and I need some air ". Said mai as she look out the window and sighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"5 mins later/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mai pov./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We got to the Gas Station and I walk out the van and ran to the bathroom with Naru behind me asking if I was ok and when I got to the bathroom I puked because what I saw was so gross.. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Who wanted to see a girl get rape then killed and through the whole time the girl was having fun with being rape and was moaning like she was loving it... It was like she wanted that and wanted to die... It was so gross but I'm not telling people that it's just to gross to think about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walk out the bathroom and saw Naru waiting for me and was asking if I was ok and all I said was " yeah I just didn't feel good but now I feel better " with one my best smile so he believes me but Ik Naru not going to take that but he stop asking about it so I think he knows I don't want to talk about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" but let's go found something to eat I'm hungry haha " I said and Naru smirked and pull his hand out and I took it with no problem and we walk to the others who were looking for food... I love my family ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm sorry it's short but hey I updated but it would be nice if you vote thx/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mai pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When we finish eating Naru, and I walk to the car and sat there waiting for Lin to finish filling the car with gas... When I was waiting, I look down at my phone and saw that is was 12:50 and we need to start heading off, or we would be at the house at ten clock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I look up at Naru and saw him reading his book and drinking the tea I made from the Gas Station because I knew Naru need some tea. Lin walk in the car, and we were off I put on my headphones on and put my head on Naru soldier and played a game on my phone wait to get to the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"~~at the house ~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The house was a cabin is have three bedrooms, so we have to share a room with the boys ...I can't wait I can sleep next to Naru./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"the cabin Designed to resemble a farm outbuilding, the low-slung structure is nestled into the rolling farmland southeast of Minneapolis as if it had been planted there And the color scheme of maize, sage and red clay inside complements the grasses, trees and earth outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The cabin was beautiful but small, but it does make sense because it's just three people living in the house, so it's not bad... I think kids. it's a cute little cabin, an excellent place to raise a child at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Naru and I walk out the van and wait for the others to get out then I want to the back of the van and pick so Carmas up and walk to the door with Naru waiting for me... Let's just say Naru not that cute when he talk to people because he doesn't show emotion but only to me because I'm his girlfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When we knock on the door a little boy who has red hair and Big Baby blue eyes open the door and said "hello sorry are you the people who my mommy talk to the other day " The Boy said it was so cute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes is ur mom here we would let to know where we stay, " Naru said very nice and smirked at the kid...Didn't know Naru was good with kids because I thought they were annoying ...Mai you need to stay force./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then women walked to the door and said she will show us our rooms, and we walk in and saw there were seven beds ." I'm sorry we didn't have any more beds "said the lady looking down. What Naru said made me blush so bad... " it's OK I will share with my girlfriend ..if that OK with you because this is ur house, " Naru said with no emotion/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" no,it's fine ..while I have to go and put the kids to bed its seven it's late for them so bye " then we grabbed stuff and started to set up the base./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Mai pov

When we got the base setup we sat down and we're joking around ..while not everyone Naru and Lin where looking at papers about the house . John and monk were making jokes and laughing . Im just saying here doing homework and thinking about my dream and how gross it was like who wants to be rape... I don't .

" hey mai, are u ok ?" ask monk and when I look up from my homework , I see everyone looking at me. But why I'm just doing my homework and thinking. " yeah I'm fine why? " .

" while because ur not yourself.. U didnt laugh at my jokes and when I try to talk to u , u were like in a whole different world.. So I'm going to ask again are u ok " monk said looking at me really serious .  
" I'm fine I just have alot of stuff to make up because one I'm missing a lot of work in school that I'm trying to get up then I have to work here and my dreams then after that I'm worry about food in the house and rent so I guess I just really busy and don't have time to mess around right now " i said wow I said like Im a women.. Who works none stop.

" wow mai, Its like u Are a mother that works and goes to school ..but I'm happy that ur more into school then fooling around and I'm proud of my little mai " and after that we were done talking and I put my headphones in and listen to sleeping with sirens kick me and I got half my math homework done and same English class work done .

Naru then walk up to me and pulled out one of my earphones out .  
"Mai make me tea then if ur done with ur homework I will like u to clean up because monk made a mess in here and after that I guess we can go to bed ok " said Naru looking at you and all you did was nod ur head .

You ask monk to came with you to make tea because Naru doesn't want us to be alone yet because we don't know what we are up against so monk got up from where he was sating and walk up to you then you both were out the door.

We didn't really talk so he joke around and I laughed at them and we talk about my school work and how I was doing because we didn't really saw each other in a while so Its a good time to talk.

When we got to the kitchen I walk to the pot and put water in it and put it back in the burner and waited for the water to get hot then that was when I zoned out and monk was looking for food.

10 mins later

I got back to the room and give Naru his tea and walk back to my homework and put one earpiece in and listening to Black Veil Brides in the end.

Then 5 mins later u hear Naru telling the group they can go to bed.. But sadly u can't because ur boyfriend has some more work to do and u know I do to.

"Mai came here and bring what ur working with too " said Naru so you got up and walk over to Naru with the homework . When you got to him he grab ur homework and put it on the table in front of him and out of nowhere he grabs u and puts u on his lap and he started his work like nothing happened . So i did more of my late work .

1 hour later

" Mai we can go to bed now " said Naru when he saw that I already going to fall asleep and I just nod ur head and got off his lap , then I grab his hand and started walking to the bedroom with him.  
I walk in and let go of Naru hand, i want throw my bag and looking for a nightgown but then couldn't find one.  
" Mai did you forget a nightgown again... Just wear one my black shirts I Packed to many shirts " said Naru throwing u a black shirt . i walk to the bathroom when Naru change in the other bathroom.

I put the shirt on and saw how long and big it was.. It was like a dress. I walk out the room and saw Naru reading glasses on and looking at a book . when he heard me sat on the bed be look up and put the book down. I got in the bed and laid down on the bed then Naru did the same and wrap his arms around me .  
" u look better in my shirts then I do , good night mai " said Naru.  
" goodnight Naru... I love u " I whispered the last part hoping Naru didn't hear it . " I love u too mai " said my love... I was so happy he loved me and then I fall asleep in my love arms


	7. Chapter 7

Mai pov

I woke up from the sun coming in though the window. I look next to me and saw that Naru was still asleep... He looks so cute when he is claim and relax .

I look at my phone to see that it was 7:00 so I know its time for me to get up . I was going to sat up before I look down ad saw naru's arms around me ..so its kinda hard to get up . when I was going to pull his arm off of me , he just hold on tighter.

" mai stay plz ...I was warm and i feel better when you are next to me...so stay ". After he was done with that he hold me and never let go. I was lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat ...it reminded me of a song my mom song to me,when I couldn't sleep. I forget the song but I feel really tired .I feel my eyes starting to fall and then I fall into a dreamless sleep .

Naru pov.

I woke up at 9:00 and saw that mai was sleeping on my chest . I don't know why I ask her to stay with me ...I know it's because I don't want to lose her or I just need her next to me when I'm asleep. Mai is so cute when she's asleep because she holds on me like I'm a teddy bear/pillow ..it's so cute but it's time for me to get up but I think I will wake mai up so she doesn't start getting one of those dreams .

"Mai it's time to wake up " I saying when I'm shaking her awake,good thing she's a light sleeper.

"5 more mins Naru ...plz "she said with the cutest voice ever.

"Mai it's 9:10 it's time to wake up,so plz don't fight with me I let you sleep in with me " I said with a voice that meant let 'I really have to get to work' voice.

"OK ok I'm up work freak. ..your lucky that I love you because if I didn't I would have never woke up"  
She said...haha ik I'm the lucky guy on earth to have a girl like her.

Mai got up and was going to take a shower, so I walk to my bag and put on black skinny jeans and one my works shirts and but my black vans on . 15 mins later mai got out of the bathroom with black shorts and a black shirt that's says sorry not sorry and had her purple convers on and had her now long hair in a high pony and she has curly hair ...so she look hot in my eyes but hey .

"Naru have u seen my hot pink band da". Ask mai ...mm where would that be.

" mai it's in my bag ..I put it in there because your bag was to big". I walk to my bag and grab the hit pink band da and give it to mai .

"Thxs love". Says mai as she puts it around her neck . "OK Naru I'm ready that's go see everyone else". And after that we walk out.


	8. Chapter 8

No one POV

Mai and naru came in and Lin was at his lap top typing away like no tomorrow and monk is just seating in there and it looks like no one else is awake so mai walk over to the couch and look at the window next to it and was in her little world . naru walk over to his note pad and walk over to mai and seat right next to her when he reread his notes about the history of the house .

Mai but her Knees to her chest and lay her head on naru because mai was starting to get sleepy and then she lay her head on his lap and naru just look at his notes because he was thinking so hard and monk look at mai and saw how she just lay down and naru didn't care and he was happy that they were happy .

Mai then close her eyes and monk watch her do that and then he knew that the ghost was calling her or its gene.

 **Sorry** **its** **not** **long** **because i only had time to load this up before i had to go**


End file.
